


Summer Trip

by AnAnYaH



Series: 221B challenge [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH





	Summer Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kathiya_ramani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/gifts).



Summer camp time for Rosie means a holiday trip for Sherlock and John. Not that they are a couple or something, but a trip once a year to get out of their murderous life is comforting. 

The hotel receptionist was quite a fan , couldn't control her giggly self watching the tall handsome detective for the first time and when her eyes finally fell on the short blonde Doctor ' I love your blog' she smiled at John ' and I love the way you portray your bromance with him' and she gave a flirtatious smile at Sherlock and an unintended wink while handing him over the key card.

When they were finally together at Sherlock's room after their dinner

'Do you think I portray bromance?' 

'To some extent, yes John'

'why didn't you tell me earlier ? Doesn't that bother you ?'

'No! I don't mind'

'But do you consider me like a brother?'

'No.But You are better than any of the siblings I have anyways'

'Do I look like a sibling when I …' John started unbuttoning his own shirt ' strip for you?'

Sherlock swallowed…

'Do I look like a brother, when I…' John came closer ' sit on your lap?' and he did exactly the same. 

'I thought you were not…'

'always something Sherlock'

'So not a bromance then?'

'No Sherlock! not a bromance'


End file.
